Now i know
by LordSakura
Summary: YatoxYukine Yaoi. After Yukine tries to run away, he ends up having to wear a collar. Alternate ending to episode 7 of Noragami. I should probably warn you, the further you read...the more perverted it gets.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This story is a YatoxYukine pairing Rated M for future chapters. Ya know, for yaoi. It's also an alternate ending to episode 7 of Noragami. I do hope you enjoy!**

Yukine was walking alongside Yato on the dark sidewalk, still thinking about what he had said before. _Reforge me? Does that mean he'll keep me?_ _Do I mean more to him than that Nora?_ Yukine cast a glance at Yato, still walking at a leisurely pace. Yato's blue eyes caught his and he immediately looked back.

"Yukine..." Yato called his name worriedly. "What is it?" Yukine asked, staring straight ahead. "Well," The raven haired God started. "If there's anything you want to ask... or say-" Yukine cut him off. "What am I to you?" He asked Yato harshly, he could see the surprise in Yato's asked after he asked the question. He didn't know why he asked either, it just seemed to slip out.

"What are you to me? Well, your my Shinki... and my friend." Yato answered his question with a soft voice, fairly different from his usually 'happy go lucky' tone. Yukine stopped walking and turned to face him with an angry look on his face. "Friend? Hah, yeah right. When your done with me you'll just kill me, like you killed that other Shinki."

Suprisingly, Yato glared at him. "Who do you think I am Yukine? Some heartless god who kills for fun?" Yukine stepped back, "Well you are the God of Calamity! I'm don't know why I'm still here!" He turned to run away, but his feet froze to the ground. He looked back to see Yato chanting something.

"You who had nowhere to go and nowhere to return... I gave you a place to belong. My name is Yato. Bearing a posthumous name, you shall remain here. With this name, I made thee my servant. Thou art Yuki! As Regalia, Setsu! Stay... Sekki!" With those words a blue transparent collar appeared around Yukine's neck with a chain connected to it, the other end was in Yato's hand.

"W-What is this?" Yukine tugged harshly at the collar, only to feel pain on his inner thigh. "Ite! What the heck Yato?!" Yato gave him a look of pity, "Sorry Yukine, but when you leave my side... I suffer." _Suffer? What-_ He was snapped out of his thought by Yato's voice.

"This is only temporary. Now lets go." Yato yanked on the chain, bringing pain to Yukine's thigh. "Ite! Yato!" The God kept walking. "Sorry." Was the only thing he said. Yukine reluctantly followed him, considering he had no choice.

After a while of walking, they ended up at a small cabin, surrounded by thick forest. Yukine looked around, from where he was standing he could see a kitchen and living room, and two other doors, most likely leading to a bedroom and bathroom.

"How did you get this?" Yukine asked. "I didn't." Yato answered. "No ones been here recently, so I figured it'd be okay to stay a bit." He lead Yukine into the bedroom and over to the bed. He tapped on the headboard of the bed and the chain fused with it. Yukine wasnt going to risk the pain yanking it, but he figured if he tried, they would stay together.

"Why did you do that?" Yukine asked again. "Try and get some sleep." Yato turned and walked out of the door without answering his question. "Hey! Wait!" Yukine ran to the door, only to fall backwards. "Ite!" He grabbed his thigh. "Stupid god..." As the pain wore away, he got up and lied on the bed, eventually falling asleep.

After what felt like only a couple of minutes, Yukine woke up and turned to find Yato on the edge of the bed. "Yato? ... You woke me up." Yato turned his head at the sound of his voice, but not enough to show his eyes. "Yukine." His voice was slightly sultry, making Yukine stutter. "W-what?" He shifted on the bed, this atmosphere was uncomfortable for him.

"Your not just a tool." Yato turned his head, his eyes like sapphires. Yukine only just noticed how pretty they were. "You mean more to me than that." He continued. Yukine could feel his chest tighten. "But... I keep doing bad things. Why haven't you gotten rid of me yet? You...You could have a much better Shinki than me." He looked down, feeling tears in the corners of his eyes.

"I'd be pained even worse if I let go of you Yukine." Hearing this, Yukine looked up. "R-Really? Really Yato? You won't kill me? You won't disown me?" Yato smiled slightly. "Has that been worrying you all this time?" Yukine didn't know what to call what he was feeling. Relief? Joy? ... Love? Did he love Yato? Was that why he was stressed? Was that why he was crying right now? Was that why all the times he lied to Yato he immediatly regretted it?

Yes...He was in love with Yato.

"Y-Yato.." He didn't know what to do so he sat there, crying. "I wont leave you Yukine. I swear on that." ... "Yato!" Yukine jumped forward and hugged Yato. "I-I'm sorry Yato! I'm sorry! I won't do bad things anymore!" Yato laughed "Good Yukine." He started petting him. Yukine blushed and immediately moved back.

"W-Well I still have this collar on so... Could you take it off?" Yukine stuttered. He could only imagine what he looked like in Yato's eyes. "Wow.." Yato got a good look at him for the first time since he put the collar on. "That looks pretty kinky Yukine..." Yukine blushed. "D-Dont joke around! Get it off!"

Yato was fastly returning back to his usual self, and so was Yukine. "Yukki! Setsu! Sekki!" After Yato shouted that, some cuffs, similar to the collar Yukine was wearing, appeared around his wrists. "Y-Yato?! Why did you do that?!" Yukine squrimed around. "Haha! You look so cute~" Yato laughed.

"Cute?! G-Get them off Yato!" Yato pushed Yukine down and sat on top of his pelvis. "Wait let me try something." Yato insisted. Yukine could feel Yato on top of him as he slowly got hard. "Nnh!" He tried to cover his mouth, but his hands were being held above his head by Yato. "Ohoho~ Do that again Yuki!" Yukine couldn't seem to tell whether he was enjoying this or not. Tears began to form in the corners of his amber eyes as he looked into Yato's sapphire ones. They weren't out of pain or fear though.

"Now Yuki... lets get this shirt off..." Before he could realize what was happening his jacket and shirt were tossed aside, they seemed to go right through the collar and cuffs. He flinched at the sudden cold he felt on his chest, particularly his nipples. "Y-Yato im not joking! I still have my feet you know!" Yukine tried to threaten him. he knew it wouldn't work though. "Your feet?" Yato laughed at him. "Not for long!" With another chant, cuffs appeared around Yukine's ankles.

Yukine felt more vulnerable now than he ever had before. "Should I take your pants off now Yukine?" Yato chirped, clearly enjoying Yukines current situation. "No! Stop it! Yato!" Yukine kept yelling. _Why am I even in this situation in the first place? _"Why would I stop now Yuki? Its just getting fun!" Yato, still sitting on top of him, leant down to lick his chest. "Ah! Y-Yato! Are you licking me?!" He laughed "Yes, and you taste good." Yato smirked as he continued licking his chest, getting closer to his nipple.

"Ahn.." Yukine moaned again. He never thought Yato was this kinda person, or God. "Y-Yato... are Gods even supposed to be doing this kinda stuff?" Yato looked up. "Well...I don't think so...but that doesn't matter!" "Huh?! Of course it matters! You shouldn't be doing this stu-Ffn!" Yukine was stopped mid sentence by Yato's tongue licking his nipple. Heck! He was practically playing with his body! _God...I feel powerless. _"That feels good right Yuki?" Yato asked him.

"G-Good? H-Hardly! If I were you id give u-Pha!" "Ha! Yukine that one sounded weird!" Yato chuckled at the noise he made. "Y-You bit me! Why did you bite me?!" Yato sat up again. "Felt like it." _Why is he so nonchalant? _"Are... You done yet?" Yukine asked after Yato had sat up. "For now. Lets see how long you can take sitting there without me touching you." He smirked again. "H-Huh? What do you...mean..." Yukine couldn't finish his sentence before Yato had turned on his side and fallen asleep.

_Well that was quick. I wonder what he meant by that anyway. Why would I want him to touch me again? I mean... I did enjoy it... No! Don't think that! Of course I wont want him to keep doing that stuff. _Yukine realized that his erection wouldn't go away, and that it was just getting worse as he replayed those scenes in his head. He moved his hand down to satisfy himself, but in return, the chains connected to the cuffs only stopped him.

_So this is what he meant..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Just a heads up for the readers, it gets kinda harsh after this but not all weird and stuff. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I really like to read them!**

* * *

Yukine was holding out for as long as he could. His feet were sliding on the sheets, and his hands were gripping onto the chains that held his wrists above him._ Why in the world did Yato do this?! _He was frustrated and angry, but mostly horny.

He glanced at Yato, all he could see was his back slowly rising and falling. _Dammit Yato! I_ give_ up! _Yukine turned on his side to face Yato. "Y-Yato..." His breath was ragged, he knew why though. "Wake up Yato..." Yato began to stir under the covers.

He sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes, then turned to Yukine. "You look cuter than you did before Yuki..." _His voice..._ "Are you thirsty?" Yato asked him mockingly. _I want him to touch_ me... Yukine tried to keep his cool. "I think... You know why I woke you up..."

"Do I?" Yato smirked. "Then tell me, ne?" He moved closer to Yukine. Yato obviously knew what he wanted, he just wanted to tease him. "Y-Yato..." Yukine didn't want to tell him what he wanted, but he couldn't hold on much longer. "What is it Yukine?" _It feels like he's using his voice to tease me. _"C-Come on...Yato..." He whined.

Yato placed his hand on Yukine's chest. "Come on? Do you want me to touch you? Say it." Yukine wanted that hand to touch him. He ran out of resolve and said it. "Touch...me" Yato's smirk grew bigger. "Hmm?" He started to run his hand down Yukine's pelvis. "Mmmm... Y-Yato... Touch me."

"Sure thing." Yato got on top of him again and leant down to kiss him. "Nnh..." Yukine felt Yato's tongue in his mouth and couldn't help but moan._ Finally. _"M-More...Yato." Yato laughed. "Impatient now are we?"

Yato chanted some words and the cuffs disappeared. Yukine looked surprised for a moment, then pulled his hands towards his waist, only to be stopped by Yato's hand. He looked up. "Wha- what are you doing?" Yukine desperately tried to shake off Yato's hand, but failed.

"What do you mean, "What?" Yato asked him. He had a slight smile on his face. "Y-You let my hands free-" "So?" He interrupted Yukine. "I want you to touch me, not yourself." He finished. Yukine could barely believe what he was hearing. "Eh? W-What?" Yato laughed.

"Suck me Yuki." It took Yukine a minute to process what he heard._ Suck...him...HUH!? _"Wh-Why would I do that?!" he yelled at him, blushing and embarrassed. "Because," he let go of Yukine's wrists and held his chin up to his own face. "If you do that, I'll give you what you want."

Yukine avoided his eyes and blushed profusely. He needed what he was taking about, but would he be good enough? He was a virgin. If he was going to do it, he wanted Yato to enjoy it. "I-I don't really have a choice do I?" He answered reluctantly. "Exactly~" Yato smiled and let go of his chin.

He waved his hand, making the chains on Yukine's ankles grow longer, allowing him to get on the floor and onto his knees. "Oho," Yato put on an impressed face "You weren't nearly as obedient before Yukine." "Sh-Shut up!" Yukine yelled at him. He didn't know if he wanted to get this over with, or please Yato.

Before he knew it, Yato was sitting on the edge of the bed, and with no pants on. Yukine's eyes wandered up his surprisingly toned legs, then stopped at what he was looking for. "I-It's big.."_ I guess he gets hard too. _"Is it? I'm glad to know you like It Yuki." He joked. "I-I never said that! Lets just get this over with."_  
_

Yukine reached a hand over and grabbed onto the foreign body part. "H-How exactly..." "Here, like this." Yato grabbed his hand and moved it back and forth, making it stroke his member. Of course Yukine knew to do that, he just didn't know throw to make it..Feel good.

When Yato let go of his hand, Yukine began doing what he showed him, he moved his hand back and forth fastly, earning occasional grunts from Yato. Feeling more confident he decided to try and tease him. He went slower and sometimes stopped in the middle of it.

Yato sighed. "Yukine what are you doing?" "Hmm?" Yukine tried to act innocent. "What?" Yato reached over to the chain and grabbed it. "Being disobedient now?" "What are you-Nnh!" He was stopped by the sudden pleasure he felt. He moved his hand to stroke himself, but was one again stopped by Yato's hand.

"Now will you continue Yuki?" Yato smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

"W-Wha...What was that?!" Yukine glared at him. His hands were itching to touch himself. _I feel so hot... Why won't he touch me already?! _"I put a ring around it," Yato interrupted his thoughts "People tend to be more obedient with pleasure rather than pain." _A ring?! That means he can do what he wants... and I won't be able to... _

"Y-Yato-" "You'll continue now right?" Yato asked him with a smile on his face."S-So you'll let me...ya know...if I give you a...Blow...job?" Yukine blushed as his eyes met the ground "I can see your hands Yuki." Yukine looked down to see that his nails were scratching the wooden floor.

"So you want me to touch you that bad huh? Feel free to occupy your hands with me, Yuki." Yukine knew what he meant. _It can't be that bad._"Y-Yes..." He began what he was doing earlier, only this time, more...skillfully

"Nnh, Yuki. Use your mouth now." He was only slightly surprised by the command, but did what he was told to. "A-Alright." Yukine slowly put Yato's member inside of his mouth. "Ahn.." Yato let out a slight moan. "Deeper.." He ordered him._ The quicker, the better. _Yukine thought.

"O-Ok" He nervously pushed Yato's cock inside his mouth further, almost gagging when it touched the back of his throat. "Nmh!" Yato moaned. "D-Does that feel good?" Yukine asked him, slightly proud of himself. "Yeah..." Yato answered him with a smooth voice. "keep doing that."

_Good! He likes it! I need to finish this quick, I can barely keep my hands from touching_ myself... Yukine continued what he was doing, shoving Yato inside of his mouth at a fast pace. _I kinda like when he moans..._

_Ah! Stop! Snap out of it! _He looked up see Yato's expression. Yeah, he was definitely enjoying it. Yukine stopped. "Y-Yato...can..i..." Yato let out a sigh when he no longer felt the pleasure. "You want me to touch you?" He asked.

Yukine stuttered and blushed. "W-Well..." "Alright." Yato began to take his jacket and shirt off, "Get on the bed." Yukine stood there staring at him until he was completely naked. _W-Wow... _"Like what you see?" Yato laughed.

"I-I was just...! Uh..." Yukine returned his gaze to the floor, clearly too embarrassed to say anything. "You look like a prisoner with those chains on your ankles Yuki." Yato said "Huh?" Yukine looked down. _I sure do don't I?_

"So...lets get those pants off." Yato pushed him backwards onto the bed, and grabbed the waist band of his pants. "Y-Yato! What does that have to do with me looking like a prisoner?! And I can do it myself!"

Yato snapped his fingers and the cuffs reappeared around his wrists, pulling them above his head. "Now you can't. I have to do it for you." He began to pull them down but Yukine wouldn't keep still. "Yuki-" "T-Thats embarrassing!"

Tears were forming in his eyes again, but he couldn't do anything about it. "Y-Yato..." Yato sighed. "You'll want me to in a minute. What if I keep pulling this chain?" He grabbed the chain connected to his collar.

"W-Wait-" Before he could finish, Yato yanked on the chain. "Ahn!" Yukine let out a moan of pleasure. "Want me to pull it again?" He asked him. His breathing was erratic, making it hard to talk. "Y-Yato..."

"Yes?" Yato questioned him. He was sitting on the right side of Yukine. "W-Would you please...take it off?" "The ring?" Yato questioned, "I wanna play with you more though, so...no."

_He won't take it off?! _"B-But...you said-" "I never said anything Yuki. You'll like what I do to you, promise." _Promise? I won't like it if I can't... _"Now...let me take your pants off." "Y-Yato!" Yukine struggled again.

"Don't be like that!" Yato grabbed the chain again. "You actually want me to don't you?" Yukine blushed again. He didn't actually know if he liked it himself, but of course, he wasn't going to tell Yato that.

"O-Of course not! Stop it! Hanase!" His god sighed. "Listen Yuki...you know you don't actually have a choice right?" Yukine fell still when he heard that."W-Well...I could try...?"

Yato gave a minute of silence, then laughed "I would have done this to you sooner if I'd known I'd get a good laugh out of it! It's like two in one!" Yukine felt his cheeks get hotter."S-Stop laughing! It's your fault in the first place!"

"Is it?" Yato asked him. "Your just so cute I cant help myself."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, and thanks for leaving reviews! I'm pretty sure after I finish this, I'll go ahead and make an improved version. Requests are always welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Y-Yes it is...and I'm not cute!" Yukine answered him back "Yuki," Yato started, "We aren't getting anywhere with this, just let me continue ok?" He grabbed ahold of Yukine's waistband again and started pulling."W-Wait!" Yukine shouted quickly and yanked the chains connected to his wrists.

Yato sighed, "Yes Yukine?" He questioned him, clearly getting impatient."It-It's going to hurt isn't it...?" Yukine avoided making eye contact with him as he continued to blush. "I mean...you know...-" "Yeah it'll hurt, but I'll make it so that you feel as good as possible."

Yato tried to assure his Shinki, he wasn't going to stop now that he was this far, but he wanted it to be a little, if not completely, consensual with this. He looked up to see anticipation in Yukine's eyes. "F-Feel good? Maybe we should-AH!" Yukine got caught off by his own voice again.

"Im gonna start now ok?" Yato spoke, almost positive Yukine couldn't keep what little resolve he had left. "Nn..." Yukine let out a small moan. "Your...Not being...Fair...with that..chain." He said breathlessly. "Well," Yato began "Just keep still ok?"

_Alright, I'll keep still._ He thought "Mn.." Yukine hummed a yes as he nodded his head slightly. "I-I'm not going to enjoy this...Just so you know." Yato laughed. "We'll see how long you can keep that up. I'll make it so that you beg me to touch you." The way he was talking made Yukine feel hotter. _Jeez..._

"Ju-Just get it over with!" Yukine shouted. "I just want you..." Yato smiled immediatly when he heard Yukine's slip up. "You want me to what?" he asked him teasingly. "Just start..." Yukine looked to the side. "Nuh-uh," Yato's smirk grew larger "I want you to beg me, I said that." He said as he brushed his hand over Yukine's nipple.

"Nh...Yato..I already said this earlier, remember?" He really didn't want to say it again, but if it came down to it, he would. "Oh I remember," Yato said "but I like when you say it." Yukine felt the gaze of his God looking down on him, and the contact of fingers against hot skin, gripping on his waistband._  
_

"Y-You really like tormenting me don't you?" Yukine's eyes wandered up his face. He just only seemed to notice that he was way more appealing than your average guy. Those blue, glowing eyes go perfectly with his black-purple hair. And if he walked around with no top on all the time, he'd be sure to get all the ladies, or men.

"And you really like to check me out don't you?" Yato said back. "Just say it already and we won't have to put it off any longer." His eyes bore into Yukine's with a seductive look in them. Silence lingered in the air as he waited for a response.

"T-Try not to hurt me.." Yukine said quietly as he gave into his bodily desires.

Yato smirked and brought both his hands down to the waistband of his pants. "Of course." He said as he tugged on his underwear and pants, revealing Yukine's erection. Pre cum dribbled out of the tip of Yukine's hardening member.

"Now say it Yukine."

Yukine blushed and looked into Yato's eyes, putting him into a trance-like state.

"P-Please touch me Yato..."

"My pleasure." Yato leaned down and gently licked Yukine's bottom lip, occasionally nibbling on it. Yukine let out muffled moans as he did so, his lips were soft and moist. He hadn't expected the kiss to be that good.

Yato broke away from the clean but passionate kiss, making Yukine let out a sigh as he did. "Wanna get yourself started?" Yato asked him as he pointedly looked at his member.

"Huh?" Yukine looked at him with big eyes. "But...that's embarrassing."

"Oh it'll be ok." Yato tried to assure him, though he was unsuccessful.

"I-I don't think I can do that Yato..."

Silence crept into the room as Yukine lied on the bed, Yato sitting next to him. A loud moan split the air as Yato pulled the chain. The cuffs around Yukine's wrists extended and he immediately grabbed onto himself. The much needed contact made him gasp and arch his back.

"Hah...Nnh" Yukine let out erotic moans as he pumped his member at a fast pace, not caring that his God was sitting there, watching him.

"Fuck Yukine..." Yato stuck two of his fingers in Yukine's mouth and he sucked on impulse. "Your so obedient." Yukine only answered with a small moan, to busy to retort back or yell at him.

The chains shortened again, pulling Yukine's hands above his head. "Mnh..." Yukine stifled a sigh as the pleasure was lost. Yato pulled his fingers out of Yukine's mouth.

"This will hurt a bit." Yato moved his fingers down to Yukine's asshole, and slowly put one in.

"Nnh..." Yukine shifted uncomfortably. "T-That's...Uncomfortable..Yato.."

"I know, just give it a minute." He said as he slowly pushed in and out of him. Yato could feel the muscles tightening around his finger. He searched around for his sweet spot until he finally hit a bundle of nerves.

"AHN!" Yukine let out a surprisingly loud moan and arched his back. _That felt amazing! _"M-More Yato..." He begged.

"Please?" Yato teased him again.

"Please...more Yato..." Yukine complied.

"Sure thing." Yato answered back and hit the spot again gaining more moans from Yukine.

**Yato's P.O.V**

_This is going to be fun..._

* * *

**Now it's on Yato's P.O.V! I'm excited to start his cuz I've been wanting too for a while. THANKS FOR WAITING! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yato's P.O.V**

_This is going to be fun..._ He thought as he looked at the small boy under him. His blonde hair stuck to his forehead, while he let out pants and groans. The sight was something he never thought he would see.

Yukine forced a sentence out of his mouth. "Y-Yato...need to...take...it off..."

Yato knew what he was talking about, the ring was still on. He would take it off eventually, but not until he was done playing with him.

"Hmm?" Yato wanted to hear him beg more. Possessiveness rose higher in Yato the longer he looked at him. _Your mine Yukine... _

The boy spoke again, this time more clearly. "Th...the ring...take it...off." His eyes were glazed over and watery. His body was sweaty, his back arched with hands held above his head.

"Beg me." Yato tormented him with his fingers, rubbing them up and down his small chest. The boy moaned slightly, making Yato even more turned on. He put in a third finger and pushed faster and harder inside of Yukine's small hole.

"Ah..t-that hurts.." Yukine let out a small cry at the pain and pleasure mixed together.

Yato heard him, but he didn't stop. He continued to push in again, aiming for his sweet spot and hitting after the second try. He was insistent on making the hard to tame boy beg for him.

Yukine's moans grew louder with every push, he desperately needed release. "Y-Yato! The ring..." _So cute... _Thought Yato. "What do you say?"

Yukine looked at him with defiance, Yato was sure it would take more than that to make him beg, so he decided to pull the collar again.

"NNH!" _Yukine lets out the most enticing noises from that small mouth of his. _Thought Yato. "Y-Yato...please! I need to cum!"

Yato loved hearing those words, but he wanted more. "Try again Yukine." He said.

Yukine writhed under him, his breath was inconsistent and ragged. "P-Please...Master...take it off..."

After he said that, the ring around his cock disappeared, making Yukine cum instantly.

"Hahn!...Y-Yato...!" The petite boy sighed out of content and layed on the bed, his eyes slowly closing out of exhaustion. He was about to go to sleep but was interrupted by a nudge on his shoulder.

"Your so cute Yukine." Yato said before climbed on top of him and put Yukine's legs above his shoulders, making the chains reverberate.

"W-What are you doing?!" Yukine asked him out of sheer astonishment. His eyes were big and watery, probably from what happened earlier.

"What do you mean?" Yato questioned him. "It wouldn't be fair if you got all the pleasure would it?"

In truth, it was a valid argument for the situation. However, Yukine didn't think so.

"I never agreed to this!" Yukine closed his eyes and turned his head, embarrassed at his current position.

"You don't have to agree to it." Yato smirked and positioned himself at Yukine's entrance. The ring reapearing as he did so.

"Yato?!" Yukine felt the ring and immediately jerked his head up, opening his eyes. "T-Take that off!" He yelled.

Yato ignored Yukine's shouts of protest and slowly pushed himself inside of him, making him cry out in pain.

"Ite!" Yato clenched the muscles in his anus and gritted his teeth. "Y-Yato..." His words were almost inaudible.

The now sadistic God leaned down until his face was hovering just above his Shinki's. His hands were on both sides of Yukine's shoulders, making him feel confined. Three words came out of his mouth.

"Bear with it." Yato said with a vicious smile.

* * *

**I know it's short, but that felt like the perfect place to leave it at. OH! And please tell me if you don't like the direction this is going in. I'm not one to like lovey dovey sex and stuff. I LIKE IT KINKY! So that's why it's gettin so sexy and, dare I say brutal? **

**THANKS FOR REVIEWS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yukine's POV**

The small blonde boy yelped in pain as his God's cock pushed in and out of him at a slow pace. Tears filled his eyes and streamed down his cheeks. The feeling was so strange. Not in all his life had he ever thought something would be going in there, much less another man's...member.

He gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut. Tilting his head back, he spoke in a muffled tone. "Yato...hurts.." He slightly opened an eye to see Yato's sparkling orbs looking down at him. Well, not just looking down, more like taking in every fact, every detail, he could about Yukine.

Yato didn't reply, but instead leaned into Yukine's neck. He gently nibbled on his earlobe, making Yukine's spine shiver. His brain could barely function with all that was happening. Yato's pushes went in faster and harder, and Yukine realized why people did this. It felt good.

The raven haired God must've realized that Yukine started to like it by the expressions he was making, because he asked him a question. "Do you like it?"

Yato's straightforwardness made Yukine flustered, and he couldn't manage to speak without stuttering. "Chh..L-Like I would...tell you...that." He refused to say something so embarrassing.

Yukine barely had time to think before a wave of pleasure rippled through his body.

"Fff..Ah!" He bit his bottom lip and looked at Yato through squinted eyes. The pleasure went through his body every time Yato pushed in. Yukine realized he must have hit what was called a G-spot.

"Now will you tell me?" Yato pushed faster, making Yukine's head hit the headboard every so often. Was it weird that he was starting to like the way Yato spoke? Yukine's body went into auto pilot, and he started unconsciously jerking his hips to Yato's rhythm.

Spit ran out of the corner of Yukine's mouth, and he gave into the pleasure that was consuming him. His cock twitched with the need for release. "Mhm..It feels...g-good." Yukine let the words out of his mouth without regretting it.

He could see Yato smirk as he pushed in harder. The chains around his arms and neck vibrated and his head hit the headboard again, but he could care less. The pleasure overtook the pain in this situation. All he could remember thinking was that Yato had a lot of endurance. If the ring wasn't on, Yukine would have came already.

The god leaned down to suck on his nipples. Making Yukine moan louder. It started to hurt, having to cum so bad. "N-Need..to..cum..Y-Yato" He told him with a shaky voice.

"I know," Yato started "wait."

Yukine whimpered at his response, but kept telling him to take off the ring. "Yato..ring.."

Yato frowned and leaned into his neck, biting it and drawing blood. Yukine winced as he felt the pain, but it turned him on even more. "Nnh.." He let out a small moan, wanting Yato to bite him more.

Yato grunted and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yukine wha-" his eyes grew wide, then he smirked. "Oh, so you like that?" Yukine's cheeks grew red and he looked to the side, revealing an unmarked neck. Yato took this to his advantage and bit him again, blood dripping down onto the comforter.

The boy moaned again, but this time louder. The God smirked and began to trail small bites down his chest, pushing into Yukine as hard as he could. The pleasure almost became unbearable for Yukine. "R-Ring!" He yelled, not wanting to put off the pleasure of an orgasm any longer.

Yato grunted in response. His breathing grew heavier and he could feel himself about to cum, he put it off for as long as he could though, wanting to toy with the blonde longer. Yukine tilted his head back and moaned louder. "Take...t-the ring...off!" He yelled at Yato again.

"What do you say?" Yato licked the shell of his ear.

"P-Please take...It off" Yukine bit his lip.

The ring around Yukine's cock disappeared, and he came in the space between their bodies. "Ahh!" He breathed heavily, his body shaking. He moaned a second time when Yato released inside of him with a grunt. Cum dripped out of Yukine's ass as he leant his head back.

Yato sat up on his knees, stroking his member to get the last of his cum out onto Yukine's stomach. Yukine watched for a little bit, then drifted into sleep. The last thing he felt was a light kiss on his neck where the wound was.

* * *

**THEY DID THE SEX GUYS. FINALLY RIGHT?! Anyway, there will be another chapter. Oh, and thanks for waiting so long! I LUV U ALL.**


End file.
